zentrelafandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper (Class)
Click this to go back to the Home Page. Click this to go back to the Classes Page. Reaper "We are born of the blood. Made men of the blood. Undone by the blood." The Reaper is one of seven playable classes in Zentrela, wielding a Scythe as its weapon of choice. The gameplay style for Reapers revolves heavily around HP, whether by draining it from enemies to replenish their own, or sacrificing their HP to unleash powerful abilities. Spells such as Blood Rush, Dark Pact, & Dark Bargain will require both Mana & HP in exchange for damage output, while spells such as Drain/Siphon & passive abilities such as Heal Enhance, Endless Feast, & Rapid Recovery allow Reapers to regain HP quickly. However, though Reapers have high survivability in both PvE & PvP, due to their large variety of HP recovery options, they tend to deal less amounts of basic attack damage, when compared to most other classes in Zentrela (barring the Wizard). In-Game Description Reapers interact heavily with HP. Their spells can drain HP from enemies, sacrifice their own HP for more damage, or even heal themselves up! Although Reapers cannot deal massive amounts of damage in one hit, their healing ability helps them outlast and defeat even the most formidable enemies. Weapon & Basic Attacks Reapers wield Scythes, which appear as Hoes in-game. The Reaper's basic attack is a simple melee strike. Scythes tend to deal less damage when compared to other class weapons, which is why they are noted to having lower damage than other classes. * At Tier 1, Scythes appear as Wooden Hoes. * At Tier 2, Scythes appear as Stone Hoes. * At Tier 3, Scythes appear as Iron Hoes. * At Tier 4, Scythes appear as Gold Hoes. * At Tier 5, Scythes appear as Diamond Hoes. The menu icon for the Reaper class uses the same icon as the Tier 5 Scythe, a Diamond Hoe. Stats Summary Stats are based on a 5-star scale. * Difficulty - ★★★★ * Normal Damage - ★ * Spell Damage - ★★★★ * Survivability - ★★★★ Abilities Passives * Endless Feast * Heals for 0.10% of your maximum health whenever you kill an enemy. ** Base Amount: 0.10% ** Level Up Bonus: +0.05% ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Amount: 0.30% * Heal Enhance * Gain +10% healing from all sources except HP regeneration. ** Base Amount: +10% ** Level Up Bonus: +2% ** Mastery Level: 6 ** Max Amount: +20% * Rapid Recovery * Increase HP regeneration by 0.20% of your missing health. ** Base Amount: 0.20% ** Level Up Bonus: +0.05% ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Amount: 0.40% Spells * α + β - Drain - Offense/Utility * Drain an enemy target for 80% damage over 3 seconds, healing yourself for the same amount. ** Mana Cost: 4 ** Base Damage: 80% ** Spell Duration: 3 Seconds ** Level Up Bonus: +10% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 170% * α + β - Siphon - Offense/Utility * Shoots a magical bolt that deals 100% damage and heals for the same amount. ** Mana Cost: 3 ** Base Damage: 100% ** Level Up Bonus: +10% Damage ** Mastery Level: 15 ** Max Damage: 240% ** Unlock Requirements: Level 5 in Drain * α - Blood Rush - Offense * Sacrifice 10% of your maximum HP to deal 300% damage to a single enemy target. ** Mana Cost: 3 ** Base Damage: 300% ** Level Up Bonus: +30% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 570% * α - Blood Pact - Offense * Sacrifice 8% of your maximum HP and deal that amount over 2 seconds to a single enemy target. ** Mana Cost: 5 ** Base Damage: 8% ** Level Up Bonus: +3% Damage ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Damage: 20% * α - Blood Boil - Offense * Boil a single enemy target's blood, causing a delayed explosion at their location dealing 150% damage to nearby enemies. ** Mana Cost: 4 ** Base Damage: 150% ** Level Up Bonus: +40% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 510% * β - Pledge - Utility * Lose 20% of your maximum HP instantly and heal back 30% of your maximum HP over 10 seconds. ** Mana Cost: 7 ** Base Amount: 30% ** Level Up Bonus: +3% ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Amount: 42% * β - Dark Bargain - Utility * Sacrifice 20% of your maximum HP to deal 70% bonus damage for 10 seconds. ** Mana Cost: 6 ** Base HP Cost: 20% ** Base Bonus Damage: 70% ** Level Up Bonus: +5% HP Cost, +10% Bonus Damage ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max HP Cost: 40% ** Max Bonus Damage: 110% Builds & Strategies This Builds & Strategies is written for patch 1.1.6. Reaper differs a lot on how to play it in PvP and PvE. In PvP it is all about bursting and PvE it is all about sustaining. PvP The spells you want in PvP are Dark Bargain and Blood Rush. Reaper is not that great in PvP, the only thing Reaper has is huge amounts of damage with Blood Rush. To get most damage off on one target, use the following combo: Dark Bargain, wait until you have 6 mana, use Blood Rush twice. If this does not kill them, auto attack until the target is dead. For trinkets, you can either use Recovery if you need the HP and the Quick Heal or if you try to one shot the target immediately, use Manic. PvE Reaper is a lot better in PvE than in PvP. The spells you need are Dark Bargain and Siphon. If there a lot of mobs attacking you, keep using Siphon and heal off of that. Next to that, just auto attack. Make sure not to use Siphon as source of damage since it's main purpose is healing you up. When farming T5 mobs for instance, you will need a lot more healing from hitting one mob than by just using Siphon. The best thing to do when farming one or two mobs is use Dark Bargain and then Siphon to heal when you get low. Next to that, again, just keep auto attacking until the target is dead. For PvE, you should just use Recovery Trinket and use it either when you get low so you can wait a bit longer until you have to use Siphon to keep some mana or use it while you are waiting to regen so you can kill mobs faster. Patch Notes Add patch notes that describe changes made to the Reaper class here. Trivia Add other interesting information about the Reaper class here.